


The Only Way to Die

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades (Supernatural), Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Episode: s14e10 Nihilism, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Dean's been handed the last book. The book that says the only way he can die that isn't by Michael taking over.Cause of Death: By the hand of Castiel, Angel of the Lord





	The Only Way to Die

“He’s going to take over soon,” Dean said in a harsh whisper. His green eyes were bright as he stared into his angel’s eyes. “I can’t let that happen and you can’t either. It’s up to you to save them.”

“Dean,” Cas protested, “what about you?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Dean promised. He clenched his jaw, suddenly not fine. His eyes closed as he silently told himself the same thing he’d been telling himself since he’d locked Michael into his mind:  _ He’s locked in. It’s just you. It’s just you. It’s all you. _

Cas held Dean’s shoulders, steadying his hunter. He pushed away the thoughts that this was how he had held Dean as he rescued him from Hell, his hands burning and marking Dean. The green eyes opened again, determination set into them. 

“Cas.” Dean’s eyes softened as he looked at his angel. “Do it. You know you have to.”

Cas leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean kissed back immediately, their lips fitting together perfectly. Dean felt elation fill his chest before the blade stabbed into it. 

Dean broke the kiss with a shocked gasp, pain spreading through him. His forehead touched Cas’ and his eyes opened, finding the deep blue eyes. Dean blinked slowly, trying to focus on Cas as the angel took the blade from his chest, letting the blood spill out. 

“Cas,” Dean breathed. He swallowed hard. His tongue felt heavy. He could still hear Michael pounding in his brain. He blinked again, his eyes seemed harder to move. 

“Dean,” Cas answered softly. Dean had never seen his angel cry, but a tear dripped from the angels nose to Dean’s as Cas plunged the blade into him a second time. Dean didn’t feel the pain this time, just the warmth of Cas’ hand on the side of his face. 

“Promise me,” Dean gasped, blood on his lips,”that this will work.”

“This will work,” Cas cried gently. Cas kissed Dean again, ignoring the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. “It has to, or I will never forgive myself.” The words were a whisper against Dean’s lips. “But, you have to die, Dean.” 

Dean wanted to agree. He wanted to say he understood. He wanted to tell Cas that he loved him and had loved him since they’d first met. He wanted to reassure Cas that this was the right and only thing to do. He wanted to kiss his angel one last time. He wanted to. But all that he could manage was forming the angel’s name on his lips. Not the shortened nickname he’d given him years and years ago. The full name of his angel:  _ Castiel. _

Cas let out a sob as he dragged the blade down through Dean’s torso, ripping him to shreds. He let himself cry, knowing that Dean would die and Michael with him. 

“I love you,” Cas whispered as his hands turned red with the blood of his hunter. “Dean Winchester is saved.” 


End file.
